Nincsen címe ennek a bélsárnak
by Ruka Jaganshi
Summary: Egy rövid szösszenet, amit nincs kedvem kidobni, pláne folytatni vagy pontosítani, de még tárolni sem a félkész sztorijaim közt. De szerintem egymagában is egész jól megáll.


\- Emberszagot érzek. - hörrent az óriási orral rendelkező, leginkább egy rémisztő mértékben elfuserált emberfejre hajazó lény. - De ez más, mint a többi: _iszonyúan_ büdös!

Hiei nem látszott reagálni, ám a talpa alatt imbolygó százlábú-jármű az adott irányba fordult. Ő is ugyanúgy érezte a szabadon áramlani engedett _ki_ t, így cseppet sem lepte meg a közeli tisztáson sütkérező rókadémon látványa.

Vagy talán mégis. Egy egészen kicsit. Nem is csak e rég látott jóbarát ittléte, hanem maga a kép, melyet a selymes fűben hasalva lábait lóbáló, állát a tenyerében támasztó Kurama nyújtott egy kellően vaskos könyv böngészése közben.

A jaganshi leszökkent a méretes járgányról, és közelebb sétált, viszonozva a rápillantó derűzöld szempár tekintetét.

\- Mondd, mit művelsz? - firtatta üdvözlés gyanánt.

Kurama felvonta a jobb szemöldökét. Szája sarkában mosoly bujkált.

\- Olvasok, mint láthatod. Egy _baka ningen_ könyvet.

\- Itt. A démonvilágban.

Az embersrác kuncogva a hátára fordult, és lehunyta szemeit.

\- Jagan-szemed nem téved, valóban itt vagyok. Hiszen immár szabad az átjárás, te pedig őstehetséggel szűröd ki az akaratlan betolakodókat. Netán én is annak számítok?

\- Hn. - közölte Hiei. - Mintha itt kevésbé mérgezne a levegő.

\- Mindenesetre nyugalmasabb. Az emberi világban sehol sem találsz Makai erdeihez hasonlón gyönyörű helyet.

\- S ehhez képest is itt, a semmi közepén vakíttatod magad a nappal.

Kurama ismét felpillantott a fejénél állongó tűzdémonra.

\- Kedvelem a napfényt. - felelte mosolyogva. - Az emberi faj nem élhet nélküle, s bizonyos démoncsoportok sem. Te is közéjük tartozol.

\- Valóban tűzdémon volnék, ám vérem fele a jeges fennsíkok hercegnőié. - mutatott rá a vádlott megbántottan.

\- S az enyém sarki róka. Gyengének tűnsz-e tőle, ha néha megfürdőzöl fényben is?

\- Marhaság.

\- A fény erőt ad.

\- Nem kétlem, ha te mondod, ó, nem. De menj, vess egy pillantást e világ leghatalmasabb démonjaira, s csak azután felelj: a fényed tette őket ilyen erőssé? Láttak-e ők egyáltalán fényt?

\- No és boldogok-e, mondd, kicsi jaganshi? - kérdezett vissza Kurama árnyalatnyival ingerültebben felülve. - Mivel töltik napjaikat? Csak nem gyűlölködéssel, öldökléssel, tervszövögetéssel a világ elpusztítására? Attól tartok, még mindig nem korrigáltam teljesen a fogalomtárad. A fénytől nem _ezt_ az erőt kapod. A Nap meleget, vidámságot, életerőt ad.

Hiei elfordult egykori tolvajtársától, és hátratett kézzel a szembeni erdő tanulmányozásába kezdett.

\- Erről nem vitatkozom veled, úgyis reménytelen. - közölte higgadtan. - De ha már a fogalomtáram korrigálásánál tartunk, kedves rókám, elárulnád, hogyan mondják emberi kíméletlenséggel, hogy leszállhatsz a fürdőzési szokásaimról _és_ a szókészletemről is, merthogy sóhajnyi beleszólásod sincsen?

\- Emlékeim szerint szavam sem volt a fürdőzési szokásaidra.

Az ijesztően emberszerű orr-lény vinnyogása szakította félbe csevejüket.

\- Nem bírom! - panaszolta a jármű tetején toporzékolva. - Nem bírom, jaj, megfulladok! Mit rejtegetsz, te genny? Csak nem virágokat? Mamám, segíts, jaj de büdös!

\- Sajnálom. - mondta Kurama felvont szemöldökkel. - Nem szabadulhatok tőlük, különben védtelen leszek, és nem lesz, aki megvédjen, merthogy Hieinek épp a munkáját kell végeznie.

\- Egyébkor sem loholnék a nyomodban, hogy helyetted hárítsam eleve esélytelen támadóid özönét. - nyugtatta meg az említett. - Csak hogy tisztában légy vele, mire számíts. Rám ne.

\- Nahát! Alig egy éve nem találkoztunk, és máris ennyire arcátlanná nevelt a démonélet? Hiei, feltétlenül vissza kell jönnöd hozzánk.

\- Jaj, az orrom! - sírta a lény.

\- Ha megkötöznél, sem mennék! Démon vagyok, nincs helyem holmi pipogya emberek közt! - méltatlankodott Hiei.

\- Csak egy napra! Tudod, Yuusuke születésnapi bulijára-

A jaganshi közbekacagott.

\- Nem. - közölte aztán megfordulván, és a munkajárműve felé vette útját.

\- Három nap múlva esedékes a zsúr. - szólt utána a rókadémon. - Ha nem jössz, felfedem Yukinának a titkod!

\- Nem fedsz te fel semmit.

\- Mi a biztosítékod rá?

\- Jaganshi! - rikkantotta a lény. - Menjünk, mert megölöm magam!

\- Én ismerlek jobban, vagy te? - firtatta Hiei vöröshajú társától.

\- Erről vitáznék. - mondta Kurama. - Akár most is.

\- Nem maradhatok, mert skalpom veszik, ha odalesz a humándetektorunk.

\- Akkor tudod mit? Ha Yukina-chan nem is, Kuwabara-kun biztosan meghallgat majd...

\- A Fekete Sárkány viszont sem rád, sem rá nem hallgat. - mutatott rá Hiei immár a metálszázlábú tetején, a méretes orrát babusgató lény oldalán.

Kurama felállt, és mosolygott.

\- Jó újra látni téged, Hiei.

\- Az Égnek hála, hogy mennem kell, mielőtt kiöntöd további lelkeid.

\- Mesélhetnék ott fent ülve melletted is, tudod. Vicc volt, na. Tudom én, hogy nem hiányzom az életedből. Vigyázz magadra, kicsi jaganshi, mert ekkorából bizony csak egy van ám.

\- Fulladj meg. - búcsúzott Hiei.

Kurama még mindig mosolygott, miközben hosszan hallgatta a fák közé bekúszó rovarjármű távolodó törtetését.


End file.
